The present embodiments relate to positioning of an x-ray apparatus.
DE 199 27 756 C5 describes an x-ray diagnosis device. The x-ray diagnosis device includes a support plate for a patient that can be repositioned on a base. A solid-state detector is disposed on a gallows frame, which is supported on the support plate in a movable manner. The solid-state detector can be moved in all three spatial directions in relation to the support plate by way of the gallows frame. The solid-state detector is also supported on the gallows frame in such a manner that it can be swiveled about a rotation axis, which extends in a longitudinal direction of the support plate.